He's Been Here All Along
by R5-Laura-Daya
Summary: SEDDIE. Just read and review.


**So I haven't written a seddie since Ask Sam. This topic wasn't originally for iCarly but, this works too. **

**Disclaimer: I own a phone, charger, and headphones. THAT'S ALL I OWN! **

Sam Pov:

I seriously hate how no matter what, that stupid nub can see right through me. Like EVERYTHING I do he can see.

_**When I was going through family problems, I told everyone I was ok and they didn't need to worry. I told them I didn't need to talk about it or that I needed help. But Freddie being the dork he is, could tell that I was lying. Not even Carly, my best friend, could tell.**_

_I can remember us sitting in Briggs class, me right behind him as usual. I had no clue what Briggs was talking about, not like I cared, I was trying to get a quick 30 minutes nap in. About 5 minutes into the nap, I felt tapping on my head that was resting on the desk in front of me. I was starting the get pissed that someone would interrupt my sleep, I reached up not bothering to look up and grabbed the dream intruder's wrist. With as much strength as my half asleep self could muster, I squeezed until I heard the nub squealing and pleading for me to let go. I quickly let go and looked up at him as I silently asked him what he wanted. He glared at me while rubbing his wrist. He threw a note down on my desk and turned back around in his seat. I glanced at the neatly folded paper on my desk and slowly picked it up and read it:_

_Sam, _

_Meet me on the fire escape. _

_That's all it said. No time or anything. I took out my pen and tried to write back a note to him. I needed to know why. After folding up my note, I handed my note to Freddie but, he just sent back the word: because. Ok I was even more confused. Trying to pry more information, I sent another note back at him. The nub and I went back and forth and I got nothing except a confused look from Carly. I responded back at her by just shaking my head. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing down her notes on the board. The bell rang and Fredweird literally jumped out his seat and down the hall. I tried to follow behind him but, he got lost in the herd of students trying to get to class. Dang I lost him. I won't be able to see him until lunch and I'm pretty sure he plans on avoiding my interrogating._

_I was right. I sat down across from him at lunch and every time I tried to bring up the note, he would change the topic. By the end of the day, I was in a pissy mood and took out my anger on my locker. I checked my phone for the time…3:26. Well I'm not going over to Carly's until around 5. I couldn't think about even going home yet. My mom and I were on bad terms, as in things would get violent and I would always end up needing foundation. I was in deep thought about what Freddie's note said. I couldn't stand the fact I had no clue about it. I decided I could go the fire escape and wait for him to show. _

_I sat down on the ledge just waiting. I heard Freddie's voice come up behind me. I turned around looked at him. I was kind of pissed but, mainly I was eager to know why I was on the fire escape. After a few minutes of silence, Freddie finally broke it by saying "You lied". What the heck was that supposed to mean? I turned to him responded back "Very true. But what lie is it this time that's got your panties in a bunch?" in a monotone. Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to me. Huffing, he repeated "You lied" then he elaborated "When you said you didn't need help and you were fine. You said nothing at home was going on". Sighing, I glared at him looking into big brown orbs. He was right but, I wasn't going to let him know. I sat there frozen just looking at lap where my hands rested, right now I found a new fascination in them. I stayed in place and twiddling with my fingers. Freddie's eyes were burning holes in the side of my head and I could tell he wasn't planning on moving until I admitted he was right. Moaning and groaning, I realized I wasn't getting out of this as easy as I thought. A very quiet "You're right" from me was mumbled. I bit my lip and looked towards him. _

_I felt myself being lifted and cradled in his arms. He wiped away tears I didn't even know I was sheading. I was clutched onto his shirt. Sobs were racking through my body and all Freddie did was rub my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Even though that doesn't seem like much, it really actually helped. I just needed everything bottled up in me to be let out. I have no clue how long we were there just sitting on the ledge. He rocked me as he ran fingers through my hair and planted kisses all over the side of my face. Slowly my sobs turned into little hiccups, my breathing went back to normal, and I was calm again. But I didn't move from my place on Freddie's lap. I just sat there and didn't let go. I turned and repositioned myself on his lap, I was basically straddling him. I pulled him into a nearly bone crushing hug. I just needed someone to be there for me and it was him. I realized that the one person has been there for me at all times has always been right next to me. He's perfect. I pulled him into a kiss that I put all my energy and love into. My arms slid up his chest and around his neck. His hands were stationed on my hips. When we pulled away to breathe, I hugged him once more. I checked the time and noticed it was around 7. Well I guess I'm not going to Carly's tonight. Oh well. _

**Read and review. This has been my favorite story of mine so far I think. I might add another chapter as a different one-shot or something. Tell if I should or something. Also please follow my new twitter r5_laura_daya**


End file.
